The Lord Wants a Drink
by Izzanami
Summary: Sesshoumaru wants to experience all there is to his mate; InuYasha. Sessh/Inu, yaoi, m/preg... more warnings inside.


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). Anal, Incest, fingering, M/Preg, male breastfeeding.

This was written for a Live Journal Community.. THE WORD COUNT WAS 800.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the birth of their pup Sesshoumaru had watched in rapt fascination his mate nurse their son. He sat on the futon, arms wrapped around his brother, contented. Their son suckled at InuYasha's ever so slightly swollen chest as he watched their pup reverently, gently petting his hair, and tiny furred ears identical to his own. Sesshoumaru had never seen his brother so calm and settled before their son was born. The uncouth youth had grown up. Having a little one to take care of seemed to be exactly what he needed. Their child finished what Sesshoumaru had started; tearing down the walls the half demon had built around himself over the years.

The demon Lord was unhappy not experiencing this new facet of his mate. He wanted to sample all there was to InuYasha, this to his chagrin was something he had not. He longed to taste the sustenance his brothers little body now offered. Not only that, but he missed the enticing moans he could tear from InuYasha's lips when he placed his attentions on the little pink nubs. Sadly for Sesshoumaru his brother hadn't let him even lick them since their pup was born. He had forbidden Sesshoumaru's mouth to meet his nipples.

Always being the dutiful mate Sesshoumaru carefully took their son from InuYasha after the pup fell asleep and placed him on his little futon in the nursery attached to their bedroom. As he walked back to their bed he saw the sheen of milk still wet on his mates swollen nipple. The sight was arousing; he felt the flesh between his legs react to the sight. He had asked for this before in the two months since InuYasha had given birth, and the half-demon had always said no, but tonight Sesshoumaru was determined; he _would_ have what he wanted.

Crawling into bed, he pulled the smaller male to him. InuYasha's scent was still sweet; as it was in pregnancy. More arousing as it mingled with the scent of sweet milk, arousal and sex from earlier in the evening. It was heady; and it was affecting the Alpha.

Sesshoumaru growled as his body responded to the scent; enticed, feral. He began nipping and kissing his brothers neck, and mating mark. He'd arouse him first; get him to the point of behaving like a wanton bitch before he'd ask again. He felt the smaller male's arms encircled him, breath hot against his cheek as InuYasha began his typical begging. "Gods, Sessh please fuck me… fuck me hard." Now was the time to ask.

As InuYasha moaned, Sesshoumaru smirked. "Let me drink while I fuck you… please." He asked as he lightly circled one of the rosy nubs with his fingers.

InuYasha sighed. Feeling his brothers cock pressed against his own was making it hard to say no, although he still did. "No Sesshou."

The Demon Lord ground his erection harder against his brother's, his tongue licked and lips kissed as close to the prizes as he could get without being swatted in the head. He looked up at his now very aroused brother. "Please."

"No."

Sesshoumaru continued his ministrations; sliding oiled fingers inside his brother. "Please love."

"N… uhhhh… ahhh haaa… n… NO!"

Sesshoumaru just smiled, as he began to nibble on a soft fuzzy ear. "Please."

InuYasha's resolve was crumbling; he wanted it. He wanted to feel the soft warmth of Sesshoumaru's tongue, teeth capturing and tugging. He wanted to feel the strong suction he knew his mate would provide. "N… no."

Sesshoumaru thrust into his brother, and pressed his forehead against InuYasha's. "Please." he whispered. InuYasha looked his brother in the eye. "Sesshou-nii, what is your obsession with this? You still drink from a wet nurse like a greedy pup, and now you want me to provide you with a snack."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he only continued to beg. "Please. I love all of you, I want nothing of you hidden from or denied to This Sesshoumaru."

There was a long silence as Sesshoumaru tweaked one of InuYasha nipples; reminding the young Hanyou of the pleasure he could provide. InuYasha huffed indignantly. "Alright 'This Sesshoumaru', but if you drink it all you're dealing with his fussing and calling the wet nurse."

Victory had come to The Lord of the West, and he would waste no time. He hardened even more as warm milk filled his mouth. It was sweet, the taste having a slight hint of his brother; the essence of earthiness and honey.

The rythym Sesshoumaru set was slow, but deep; he would reward his brother's acquiescence.

He made love to InuYasha as if he was worshiping him, drinking the entire time.

After they were sated, InuYasha feeling the emptiness in his chest turned to Sesshoumaru. "See, told you; you are a greedy pup."


End file.
